


Captain Mother Hen

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers Family, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Steve needs to take his own advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: 5 times Steve was a total mother hen and 1 time he needed a mother hen
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Captain Mother Hen

1.

Natasha still hadn’t come back from her undercover. Steve had begun to monitor when people didn’t return from “easy” jobs after Clint came back beaten up and missing his hearing aids. He knew Nat could take care of herself and yet it was unusual for her to miss her own deadline. She swore she would be finished and done by 11pm, midnight at the most. It was now 2am and she was nowhere to be seen. “Jarvis what is Natasha’s location right now?”

He received the address on his phone and headed out. It wasn’t far from the tower. He walked about 4 blocks and found her sitting on the ground against a wall. “There’s a great thing called cell phones that let people call for help should they need it.” She looked up at him and hissed. “Come on it's pretty damp out here let's go back to the tower.” He helped her up off the ground. He could see her swollen ankle but didn’t mention it. “I can walk Rogers.” He would play her game. He quickly let go “Ok then.” She took one step forward and stumbled saying what he assumed were swears in Russian. She quickly reached a hand out for him to steady herself. They hobbled back to the tower in silence.

He sat her down in the chair and grabbed the first aid kit and some ice. She gave up fighting with him and let him clean up cuts and wrap her foot and ankle. “So did you get what you were after?” She grumbled. “Bad intel huh? Been a lot of that going around. Think someone is screwing with you guys?” She was silent. “Seems to me someone is trying to get two skilled assassins out of the way for something big that they could easily stop.” She hummed along as he told her his theory. “Couldn’t hurt to pose that possibility to Fury could it?” 

He helped her to her room and all but tucked her in bed. “I’ll put a note on the team roster that you are benched for a couple days.” She opened her mouth to protest. “No, if you can’t do your job safely you are a risk to everyone’s safety. I won’t have my team compromised.”   
“Yes mom.” He smiled and walked out. He knew she wasn’t mad at him she just wasn’t used to someone putting her well being first. None of them were really. 

2.

He was surprised when he got an alert from Jarvis in the middle of the night. “Dr. Banner has not left his office in two days and it appears Mr. Stark is out with Ms. Potts at the moment. My protocol has you listed as the next person to try and check on him.” Normally Banner was the one badgering Tony to eat, sleep and if he could leave the lab. He wondered what could possibly be keeping him holed up in his office like that. He made his way to the R&D floor and found Banners office. Jarvis unlocked it and he quietly knocked entering the room cautiously. 

He saw Bruce on the couch in the corner asleep. “Dr. Banner? Is everything ok? Jarvis said you’ve been in here a while.” Bruce groaned and sat up. His hair was soaked with sweat and his eyes were bloodshot. “Oh Steve, I’ve been busy I guess. Is uh… is Tony around?” He shook his head. “He’s a way for a few days with Ms. Potts. You need some help?” He looked around nervously “I...what..what time is it?” 

“It’s a little after midnight on a saturday. Come on let’s get you outta here.” He helped him up but when he got to the door he could feel Bruce tense up. “No one’s gonna hurt you out here Dr. It’s just you and me in the tower right now.” He carefully guided him up to the common room and fixed him something to drink. “Have you been hiding in there waiting for Tony?” He started at the floor not answering for a while. “It’s… the first time he’s left me alone since we all met. I was worried without him around S.H.I.E.L.D. might get ideas.” Steve laid a hand on his shoulder. “No one here would let anyone do that to you. I think It’s safe to say Tony is your friend. He lets you live here so they can’t get to you. When was the last time you ate something?” 

“Um...Maybe yesterday?” He frowned. “Well looks like you need something. I was going to get a snack anyway. How does a tuna melt sound?” Bruce was quiet for a bit more. “Um..yea sure..I would like that.” He fixed a few sandwiches, not sure how hungry Bruce might be. He was a little surprised when he ended up eating three of them. “I guess I was pretty hungry thanks. I’m gonna head back downstairs.” Steve got up and stopped him. 

“No you are going to your room taking a shower and going to sleep in an actual bed. No one but us is allowed on the residence levels and I will personally deal with any intruders.” He shuffled a moment. “It’s just I have a lot to work on”  
“Which can wait till you get a shower and some sleep. Trust me I know I have heightened senses but you need that shower.” He and Bruce entered the elevator together and he watched Bruce get off on his floor. “I’m going, you don’t have to watch me.” Steve smiled “Jarvis, do not let Dr. Banner back into his office until he has had a shower and some sleep.” Bruce crossed his arms. “I’m not a child Steve.” He shrugged “no but clearly someone had to step in. Good night Dr. Banner.”

3.

He watched Sam toss a box of tissues into his backpack along with some cold medicine and head out for the counseling center. “No one will hate you if you have to stay home.” He sniffled “I’m good just a small cold.” He knew Sam had been up most of the night coughing and stuffy. “It’s kinda hard to tell people to take care of themself when you are clearly ignoring that.” Sam shot him a look. “I’m just saying practice what you preach.”  
“Oh yes this coming from the master of absolutely no self preservation whatsoever.” Steve took the back pack away when Sam began to cough again. “Bed, Now.” Everyone will be ok without you. They will understand. If not for your own good think about how many people you are going to risk getting sick.” 

He steered Sam towards the couch and hung his bag up. He fixed him a hot drink and returned to the couch where Sam was fast asleep. He placed the blanket over him and got comfortable in the chair to keep an eye on him. He wondered if he went for his run would Sam take that chance to go anyway. Knowing he was stubborn he counted on it so he stayed.

4.

He was kind of surprised he had to tell Thor to stay down. The god had been hit pretty hard by falling debris from a collapsing building. He could hear his words slurring and his eyes looked unfocused. Despite Thor swearing he could not get concussions he was inclined to disagree. He took him over to the quinjet and sat him down taking a look at the crack on his head. Thor put up a fight until the dizziness hit him. 

“Perhaps I would benefit from a moment's rest.” He patted his back. “Good plan Thor we are just about wrapped up.” Clint walked in and laughed at the sight of Steve applying a butterfly to Thor’s wound while calmly talking the God down from going back out to fight. “See look Clint is back so we are all done here. Just relax. Drink some water.” Thor pushed the bottle away. “Aw Thor you should listen to Mom. Mother knows best.” He rolled his eyes at Clint. Once everyone was loaded into the jet he was able to leave Thor mostly on his own. Thor was complaining to Natasha and Clint that He had taken him away from a good fight but Steve sensed no true malice in his tone. He figured it would be as close to a thankyou as he would get for now. 

5.

As soon as Tony walked on board Steve smelled the burned skin. He looked over to see Tony more or less sucking on his hand. He walked over and took it out of his mouth. “Rude Rogers get your own hand.” He frowned. You’re burnt. Did one of the repulsors malfunction?” Tony scoffed “My machines DON’T malfunction but they do break when a group of asshole terrorists are shooting at me. It’s fine I’ll take care of it when we get home.” That was Tony code for not at all. 

“Let’s save you the wait and take care of it now.” Tony tried to pull away but Steve held onto him tightly. “Bruce can you hand me the first aid kit.” He cleaned and bandaged Tony’s hand as he acted like a toddler through the entire ordeal. “We can just cut it off if that would be easier” Steve snapped at him. Tony stopped fidgeting and allowed Steve to finish wrapping his hand up. “There, just keep an eye on it.”

+1

No one was listening over the coms. It was chaos from the get go. A Hydra lab full of animal experiments. Leave it to Hydra to play god wherever they could. It was now a free for all everyone trying to dodge Hydra goons with guns and genetically screwed up animals. Steve had cornered one of the scientists and asked them to just give up the formula they were using on the animals. He really didn’t want to beat it out of their hands. He didn’t expect, although he should have, this lunatic to instead inject the formula into themselves. They could never just quietly surrender and accept their punishment could they. 

Within a few minutes the man was gagging and choking on the floor. He would be dead before they even cleared the building. He turned his attention to trying to contain the various insects that were crawling all over the room. He was carefully placing some spiders in a tank when something grabbed at his leg and dragged him backwards. He saw that man he presumed dead was now a grotesque mutation of human and animal. He had no time to assess the parts to avoid as he felt a pinch on his neck from one of the spiders that had spilled from the tank. He was then tightly wrapped in a tentacle arm struggling to break free. The creature shuddered and collapsed as Natasha jammed it with her spider bites. He scrambled to his feet and grabbed the shield. 

“Thanks. I don’t know what was in that stuff but none of it’s good. Help me get what’s left of these bugs packed up so they can get analyzed.” Natasha carefully plucked the insects up and placed them in tanks and replaced the lids. “We got all the Hydra agents contained and Stark is working on the computer. Clean up crew is on the way to collect and physical evidence.” They headed towards the jet. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes began to droop. “Cap you with me?” He tried to answer but his mouth wouldn’t move. 

He was startled awake a few minutes later by Clint doing CPR. “Jesus Steve I thought you were dead.” He sat up. “I’m good Clint, I’m good.” Sam was staring down at him. “No you’re not good. Clint just did CPR on you for about 10 minutes and that’s AFTER the med team gave up on you.” Clint helped him off the ground and onto the jet. “No idea what happened. Thanks Clint.” He picked up the Stark Pad and began the team debrief like always. “Cap, take it easy we can hold off on that.” Tony took the pad from his hand. “It’s ok Tony I got it.” Natasha guided him to a seat. “No. You were not breathing for over 10 minutes. Just sit and take it easy.” Bruce was sitting beside him with the first aid kit. “You have a few bites and scratches on you. Do you remember what bit you?” He couldn’t remember the word for it. His head felt fuzzy so he answered the best he could “Bug” he replied wiggling his fingers. “I think he means a spider.”

He couldn’t help leaning his head on Bruce on the way home. He just felt too tired to care. He hardly noticed Thor help him up off the seat and move him toward the exit of the jet. They were in the common room when he realized he couldn’t breathe again. He gasped and went limp in Thor’s arms. “Shit. Stark he’s out again.” He could hear the commotion around him as he tried to open his eyes. “Get a cool cloth he’s burning up. Call medical, tell them we are coming down. Friday, activate emergency oxygen.” He could feel someone putting something on his face. It was heavy and cold. His breathing steadied and he drifted off to sleep. 

He woke up to see Thor sitting next to the bed. “Good you’re awake. I’ll let the others know.” The team was quickly in his room to check on him. “Good to see you awake sleeping beauty. We have got to fix that exposed gap on the neck of your suit. You get a week of R&R out of all this though.” He shook his head. “I don’t think I will need the week but thanks.” Tony rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t an offer. You would be doing the same to us. It’s our time to mother hen. So let's get you outta here and someplace more comfortable.”


End file.
